Winky VS Blinky: Pac-Man Party- Another Adventure Awaits
by Raphadelia the Adventuress
Summary: It's been almost sixteen years and the Darkness has not returned, Winky was almost sure of it. Now that the Royal Color and her Ghost Knights have settled down to accommodate their own affairs, everything is peaceful. As they had thought...A new face seeks vengeance to break free not only the Darkness but use Winky as a weapon, not to destroy the world, but the one she adores most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! How's it going? I hope great, because I know I am! Today is January 11, the date of my birth! WOOP WOOP! Haha, anyway I know you guys have been waiting for this moment for some time, and here it is!**

**First off: If you have not read Winky and Blinky: Pac-Man Party- A New Adventure, I STRONGLY SUGGEST IT! For the first crew chapters it will be referenced.**

**Second: This story takes place nearly a YEAR after Winky And Blinky...so yes there will be like some sorta weird time skippy feeling...**

**Third: Get ready for sheer awesomeness!**

**Now these first couple of chapters will just be a prologue to the actual plot.**

**Main overall character is not Winky and Blinky (surprise!) In fact...well...I don't wanna give away too much. Lets just get started.**

* * *

**Reunions and Servants Part 1**

It was just an average scary day in Spooky Hallow, with the exception of more ghosts in the city limits than usual. Everywhere you turned a ghost of some kind would be haunting.

The only witch in sight scoffed at yet another ghost who passed her. "Remind me why I have to do this again." She growled at the purple ghost next to her.

The ghost rolled her green eyes. "Remember the Dākurerumu? Yeah, the thing that nearly destroyed everyone, and we had to go back in time just to keep you from retrieving the Spooky Hallow Diamond."

The purple-skinned witch burned red with fury. "Hey, at least some good things came out of it! you got yourself a boyfriend, a nice looking amulet, and you even get to be the Guardian of all the locations! Not to mention I confessed to my crimes in court! That should at least lessen my sentence on a guilty plea!"

The purple ghost shook her head. "Your witchy legal system doesn't apply to ghosts. And your personal service sentence doesn't wear off until thirty years from now!"

The witch growled with bitter hatred for the ghost. "I am not going to be your little butler! You ectoplasmic, slimy ghoul! You-" The witch was cut off when a red ghost approached.

"Hey Winky, is Penny giving you trouble?" He added glaring at the tiny witch.

Winky turned to Pen and smiled. "Just a little, but I think I can handle it, Blinky."

Blinky shot Pen one last look, before turning to his purple love interest. "So you enjoying the Ghost Reunion so far?"

Winky smiled. "Of course, Blinky...it's just that...nevermind..."

Blinky tilted his head. "Come on sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

Winky sighed. "All these ghosts and none of them are your family?" Blinky poked down at the ground before looking back at Winky. "They're probably back at Ghost Island, is all." (A/N: On the Wiki site, Blinky is originally from Ghost Land, not Island, but it kind of sounds like an amusement park rather than a place to live so it's now an island.)

Winky nodded. "You'd think they'd be excited to be here..."

"Look, let's not talk about them. Besides there are lots of ghosts here who are more than excited to meet the Ghost Gang leader's girlfriend."

Winky giggled. "Okay, Blinky. Oh look, here comes someone now."

A purple ghost with blue eyes approached the two. "Oh hello Blinky, I have been looking for Inky everywhere... It's like the poor soul is avoiding me."

"Did you check by the Pumpkin Patch? I saw him with Pinky there earlier." Winky offered.

The other purple ghost turned her attention to Winky as if just noticing her. "Oh? And who is this?"

Winky offered a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Winky. You must be Sue. Clyde has told me a lot about you."

Sue gave Winky a distrusting look. "Yeah, I'm sure he has..."

Blinky gave Sue a suspicious glare. "Is there a problem, Sue?" he asked with a hint of anger on his voice.

Sue shook her head. "No, I'm just trying to figure out what this one is doing here. I've never seen her before."

Winky shrugged. "I've gotten that at least twelve times today. I'm surprised Inky, hasn't said anything about me...well...I was kind of alive at the time and only a ghost for a short while."

Sue nodded. "A young one...Anyway, Blinky have you seen Inky? We definitely have some catching up to do, and Pinky if you can find her. I want to hear all the news about you-know-who." She then looked around nervously. "Old pellet breath isn't here, is he?"

"Of course not." He growled. "That yellow nuisance wouldn't dare come back here after what happened."

Sue gave him a curious look, which he ignored completely. "Winky, I'll be back. You and Sue bond, while I go find Inky."

Without a response from either of the girls, Blinky floated off to find his best friend.

Winky turned to Sue and gave her a friendly smile. "So how's it going?"

Sue sighed. "Oh just fine-whoops I spilled my drink. Haha, silly me, I'll go get a new one." With that the purple ghost was gone.

Winky sighed. A soft snickering sound went on below her and she glared down at the tiny witch. "Don't you dare say a word!"

"Oh...I won't!" Penny sputtered before bursting with laughter.

* * *

Two ghosts holding cups in their orbit, were conversing amongst one another near the center of the big event.

The blue ghost was trying his best to listen to every word the gray ghost uttered, but her voice was about as monotone as her spectrum, threatening to lull him to sleep.

"It's definitely been a while since I gave pellet brain a run for his cookies, but I'm sure you, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde are doing a job well done here." She said flatly.

"Yeah, well we do challenge him every once in a while. But ever since my sister joined us-" Blinky came between the two, immediately interrupting their conversation.

The red ghost practically knocked the gray ghost over, and managing to spill the mysterious sticky dark liquid contents out of her cup and onto her face.

"Whoa! Blinky! Watch where you're going, dude! You almost knocked her out of Pac-World!" Inky exclaimed. "Are you okay, Spunky?"

Spunky sighed as she blinked the black liquid out of her eyes. "Yeah, I just need to clean myself up...I'll be back in a second."

"Good." Blinky muttered as he turned to his friend. "Okay, so I was talking with Winky about the reunion and stuff, then she asked me about 'you-know-who'."

"Soooo..." Inky began as he took a sip of his drink. "...You just pushed one of our friends over...to tell me my sister wants to meet your family..."

Blinky groaned. "No, it's not that it's just that...you and I both know they don't come to these things. I don't want Winky to just go on with her death and not meet them either!"

"So take her to Ghost Island."

"Wow reversing time really did something to your brain didn't it?" Blinky asked sarcastically.

Inky rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm trying to be a little more loose when it comes to my sister. I don't want another you-know-what happening."

Blinky shrugged. "Touché. But I don't want her having to meet them, especially if she's not evil...do you know what they'll do to her?"

Inky nodded. "Right well, you have two options: lie to my sister for the rest of eternity, or tell her the truth about why you can't have your family around her and crush her non-beating heart."

Blinky sighed. "Geez, Inky, you're making this more difficult than it has to be...I want her to actually be a part of my family without her getting hurt..."

The two were silent for a while, until Inky broke it. "Why don't you just tell her that? I'm sure she'll understand...family isn't really something she and I had much of either."

"I don't want her freaking out...Besides she has met some of what I consider family."

"Gee, Blinky do you really mean that?"

"Don't go soft on me, Inky...That gives me an idea though..."

"Well are you gonna spill it, or what?" Inky asked taking another sip of his drink.

"What if I started a family with Winky? That way she can have a family she's alway wanted, and she's met something related to me."

Inky did a spit take just as Spunky returned from cleaning herself up.

The gray ghost sighed as the black brew dripped on her face. "If you wanted to be alone you could just say so." She muttered as she floated away to clean up herself again.

"Start a _what_ with my _what_!?" Inky exclaimed.

Blinky shrugged. "I thought about it for a while and I think your sister is the one."

Inky groaned as he turned his cup upside down and drained it of it's contents. "I'm gonna go get some more of this and try to forget what you just said. I just hope you're completely joking and not even zero point zero zero zero zero one percent serious."

Just as Inky left, Winky approached, looking at her brother curiously. "What's with him?" She asked.

Blinky shrugged. "I dunno, but I need to talk to you privately."

Winky laughed slightly. "Uh-oh, what did I do now?"

Blinky shook his head. "You're not in trouble, just come with me."

The purple ghost followed her boyfriend to an isolated hilltop graveyard not too far from their reunion site.

From the top of the hill, Winky could see the Haunting House where Pinky insisted the reunion should be held.

"Okay, Blinky, what do you have planned? You haven't taken me up here since our first date."

Blinky gave her an innocent smile before replying. "I just love the way you glow up here."

Winky turned slightly pink. "Thanks, Blinky. I love how the Red Moon aligns with your floating position perfectly."

Blinky chuckled, signally Winky to laugh along.

Blinky edged closer to the ghost and stared deeply in her eyes.

"You remember how you asked me about my family right?"

Winky nodded. "Yeah I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you."

"It's fine, sweetheart, really. It just got me thinking...about starting a family of our own. Now before you say no-"

"Yes." She answered immediately.

Blinky's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Winky nodded excitedly. "Yes! Of course!"

"Well that was easy."

Winky giggled. "Blinky! I can't believe this! We get to raise our own family! I am a little disappointed still because I couldn't meet the parents who raised such a fine ghost, but this is the next big thing!"

"I knew you'd agree." Blinky purred as he nuzzled her.

Winky beamed as she returned the affectionate gesture. "I love you, Blinky."

"I love you too, Winky...You wanna head back down and share the news?"

Winky made a pouting face. "Aww, I wanted to keep my Binky to myself."

Blinky blushed brightly as he always done whenever she'd talk to him like that or called him 'Binky'. "Haha...alright..."

Winky smiled and floated closer to Blinky, making them intimately close. "You and haven't been alone together for weeks..." Winky murmured. "Now I finally get my Binky to myself."

Blinky smiled. "I'm all yours." He chuckled back.

* * *

**Alright that felt short to me...but it was nice...warm and lovely. Anyhow...please don't ask me how ghost can reproduce...It's a logic that is always broken in every way possible...**

**So before I go to my birthday party, I would like to leave you the knowledge of needed charries. Now if I don't get enough that's okay, I just want to replace the old charries with new ones...You'll see what I mean soon enough XD.**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Species (Ghost, Pac-Worlder, Monster, etc.):**

**Role (major, minor):**

**Purpose: (evil or good?)**

**Other:**

**Now, I only need a max of 9...and they won't show up til chapter 4...I know I'm being vague, but I can't truly say anything until chapter 3...Sorry DX **

**I love you all and thanks for reading!**

**Au revoir!**

**~Raphie**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while yes, and I had this chapter up for like ever...but I need to wait for the right date to update EVERYTHING. So to let everyone know this is indeed the last present referenced chapter (post-Darkness War thing)...Ididn't have a single thought about making a wedding chapter due to the fact that I wanted a major time skip after this chapter. But I was inspired by ImaginaryStoryWriter to write the chapter. (Which should be posted on February 14). So chapter four should be the chapter where the story kicks off to a start.**

**I look forward to it, but until then, let's begin!**

* * *

**Reunions and Servants Part 2**

"So, what are you like the butler or what?" An intervening orange ghost asked.

"I'm a _personal servant_, bub! Respect the job title!" Penny growled.

Just then a pink ghost joined the two. "Oh hey, Kinky, I see you've met the butler."

Penny growled and stomped her foot. "I hate you ghosts so much!"

Pinky giggled. "Where's Winky? I don't think she got to meet you, has she?" She asked the other ghost.

The orange ghost wearing rounded glasses, named Kinky, shook his head. "I have heard quite a lot about this 'Winky' from Clyde. Is it true she saved the entire universe from being consumed in darkness?"

Pinky nodded. "Yeah, but she had some help from others." She smiled proudly.

"No way, you're telling me you and your friends _helped_ save the world? Don't tell me you're becoming goodie goods." Kinky sighed disappointedly.

"Oh don't you worry your nerdy glasses about it, Kinks, we maintain our troublemaking status and wear it with pride. There is not a day we've ruined things in Pac-World." Pinky lied. Of course after the whole Darkness fiasco, she and her friends have been hailed around the locations as heroes. But Pinky wouldn't dare mess up her reputation as a troublemaker.

Kinky adjusted his glasses and smiled. "As things go, I myself have been inventing new ways to demolish the Pac-pests. With my new technologies, I've invented, they should rid of the Pac-Man at a speedy increase of ten thousand. This of course is in comparison to our ghostly abilities combined as-"

"Wakka wakka!" A voice snuck up behind the brainy ghost. He squealed and turned deep blue making him vulnerable.

Inky laughed as he floated over to Pinky. "Good one, Inky." She whispered to him.

"All in a days work." The cyan ghost whispered back.

Kinky took a moment to catch his breath before turning orange again.

"Oh, Inky it's only you...You gave me an awful fright! For a second I thought you were- PAC-MAN!" He shouted in fear turning blue again.

Ghosts hearing the fearful cry, scattered the area immediately, with the exclusion of Pinky, Inky, and Clyde.

"Uh-oh...I thought we told Pac-Man not to come today?!" Pinky hissed under her breath.

"I thought we made that clear in the previous meeting, unless I mixed up the invitations..." Clyde shrugged.

"Clyde..." Inky groaned.

"Well it doesn't matter now, we need to get him outta here before those ghosts realize he's not powered up..." Pinky murmured to her friends.

Clyde gasped. "I think we're too late!"

Already ghosts were swarming the yellow Pac-Person like flies to honey.

Pac-Man put his hands up defensively. "I don't wanna cause trouble, I just wanna see my friends."

Spunky glared at the yellow Pac-Person. "Yeah, well they don't wanna see you!"

"Yeah! Get outta here or else we'll have a little something extra added onto our menu!" An angry ghost named Spooky, growled.

"Why wait? Let's eat him now!" Kinky called from the very back of the crowd.

Pac-Man backed away from the ghosts fearfully. "Uh oh, I'm afraid I didn't bring any power pellets...looks like today, I'm outta luck!" Just before the first ghost could reach the ghost eater, a quick moving apparition blocked the others from their eager advancements.

"Hey, this ghost eater isn't on the menu!" She snapped, her green eyes burning in a rage.

The ghosts all gasped and exchanged words of judgement, curiosity, and resentment. "Who's that ghoul?" "What's her deal?"

Sue, who was closest, huffed. "Typical youngster ghost."

She glided up to the front and everyone turned their attention to the two purple ghouls.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Sue called with a devious look in her eye. "This, young and naïve, ghost, whom most of you have no knowledge of, means us no bother by denying us an easy opprotunity to get back at the Pac-Man for all the years of trouble he has called us. In fact, she wishes us a well and peaceful reunion, without anyone resulting in a bodiless state of floaty eyeballs."

Spunky gave the other ghost a wary look. "Yeah well who is she?" The gray ghost demanded.

Sue giggled. "Oh don't be shy deary, introduce yourself to the crowd."

The other ghost frowned at Sue before turning to the crowd of anxious ghosts. "My name is Winky. And I am a friend of Pac-Man's, so he is not going to be chomped by anyone tonight."

"Of course he won't be, none of of would even dare to second guess it." Sue purred sarcastically. "But of course...I don't think you understand the matter at hand here-"

"That's enough, Sue." Blinky snapped from the back of the crowd.

The crowd parted to see the red Ghost Gang leader make his was to the front.

"Blinky, can you believe that girl?" Kinky asked, still blue from his cowardice actions. "She's denying us a chance to get back at the Pac-Man!"

The red ghost ignored the ghost and turned to the crowd. "Yes, I know Winky is stopping each and everyone of you from snacking on Pac-Man. And yes, you may be wondering why 'this girl' isn't acting on her instincts and defending the haunting grounds of a ghost territory. But the truth of the matter is, this girl, isn't just some random ghoul fresh outta ghost high school." He turned to Winky and smiled. "She's my girlfriend. And if anyone thinks they have a problem with her, then you can come to me and I'll solve it!" He growled.

An orange ghost with a bright pink bow on her head was next to speak. "Ugh, but Blinky, not to totally rain on your little love-fest here, but that girlfriend of yours really doesn't understand what we've been through with the Pac-Man."

Blinky nodded. "You're right, Mavis. But if Winky thinks it's wrong, I'm not against her."

"Neither am I." Inky chimed in next to his best friend.

"Or me!" Pinky called out floating next to her purple friend.

"Nor me." Clyde gliding up to the front with his friends.

Sue huffed. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." Blinky replied flatly.

"Obviously the Ghost Gang has lost their minds." Sue cried out to her fellow ghosts. "Siding with that yellow menace has probably been the worst thing you four have done."

"I beg to differ." Pac-Man spoke from behind his friends.

"You know for once, the Sue ghoul is right." Spooky grumbled floating next to Sue. "So not worth the trip from Ghost Island."

Pinky narrowed her eyes and floated up to Spooky angrily. "Then anyone who doesn't side with our friend can leave our home!"

Many of the ghosts looked hesitant at first, but one after another, the area began to fan out.

Spunky, Sue, and Kinky were the only ones who hadn't left the clearing.

"Hmm, I suppose you're still here to inflict more damage, Sue?" Pinky growled.

The purple ghost huffed before answering. "I would've thought you four were better than this. Bad to the core, and all of this for some girl." Sue steered her words directly at Winky.

"She's not some girl, like I said." Blinky snarled, as he tried to level the tone of anger in his voice. "She's someone very special." He pulled Winky closer to himself.

Spunky shrugged. "You're really something girly, if you can change the mind of these baddies."

Winky blushed brightly, but said nothing.

Kinky smirked. "Kinda hot though, a girl who rebels against her natural instincts.

"Kinky." Blinky warned.

"I didn't say _she_ was hot, I'm just saying that what she does is hot."

"Doesn't matter, Kinky. We are just highly disappointed that the top ghosts for the past thirty years-"

"Actually thirty-four now." Kinky interrupted making Sue give him an annoyed look. "...Thirty-four years, you've been giving Pac-Man the worst run any of us other ghosts have. Now to see you on the lemon ball's side...it means each of you have gone soft. Even worse...this makes you...goodie goodies."

Kinky and Spunky gasped and turned blue in fright.

"It's better than being a bunch of cowards ganging up on a poor lemon b- I mean Pac-Person chomping him to bits. You should be ashamed." Winky scolded.

Sue confronted the younger ghost. "If anyone should be ashamed, it's you." With that the trio began to leave before Sue paused. "You're a disgrace to the word ghost." And with that she left.

Winky turned to her beau. "'Disgrace'?"

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Winky, she's finally gone anyway and won't be back. She was always a stuck up b-"

"Hey, where'd all your freak show friends go?" A tiny voice squeaked up to the five.

"Penny, great timing." Pinky purred. "We need someone to start cleaning up this mess."

The tiny blue witch's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the mess their ghost pals left. "Look at all that disgusting ectoplasm! Don't you ghosts know how to keep it in?!" She snapped.

Inky shrugged. "I guess you'll think twice before trying to take over the world again."

Before the witch could retort anything back, Pinky use her abilities to warp the little witch away.

Winky turned around to face Pac-Man. "Hey, you. You caused quite the ruckus here tonight. How've you been?"

Pac-Man smiled at his purple friend. "Oh it's been well, you know keeping track on the things of the world. Sorry, about ruining your party."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you should be. You ruined not only our party, but our reputations as ghosts. Sue's probably gonna get our Villains United memberships revoked."

"Really?"

"No..." Pinky giggled, giving Blinky a dark look. "He's just kidding, and it's actually a Bad-Anon membership, but who cares? Inky and Clyde are the only ones that go. What are you doing here?"

Pac-Man thought for a moment then remembered why he came. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Winky. "It's from Patra, she wants to meet up with us to talk about the Darkness incident."

Clyde looked confused. "I thought that was already handled."

Pac-Man nodded. "Yeah, we know but, there's still a matter of Winky."

Everyone turned to the youngest ghost as Pac-Man said this. "Apparently your dear friend's Ultimate has traces of the Darkness in it, this we have established. However, we haven't come up with a proper solution of handling it. Through the recent months we've tried everything to destroy the traces, but we haven't found anything to get rid of it for good."

"So what's my sister got to do with it?" Inky asked.

"Well, as you know Winky is the one who put the Darkness away. We think she may have what it takes to put it away for good."

Winky looked concerned. "How so?"

"Since you are a true neutral...maybe you'd want a shot at changing your alignment..."

Blinky looked at him suspiciously. "By doing what?"

Pac-Man scuffled his foot on the ground. "By absorbing the energy of the Darkness completely in her special ghost entity. However the effects could make her just like your ghost friends that just left. But it would also make sure that the Darkness would be trapped forever."

"Pac-Man! How could you even suggest something like that?" Pinky exclaimed.

"Yeah, dude. She's not even gonna accept a ridiculous-"

"I'll do it." Winky offered, cutting off her brother.

"What?!" The four ghosts chorused.

"Winky, you do know that the effects are gonna make you evil, right?" Clyde whimpered.

"Yeah, I know. But you heard what Sue said!" Winky argued.

"You do know that Sue is a snobby, stuck-up, bossy..." Pinky went on as Blinky intervened. "Winky, there's no way you're gonna do this. It could change who you are entirely."

Winky nodded. "I know it could, but I'm sure I can handle a little Darkness. Besides, I have to finish what I started..."

Blinky nuzzled Winky softly. "I don't want you to get hurt..." He whispered.

"I know that too, but it's the only other option we have, Blinky. As long as I have my Knights...I'll be fine."

Pac-Man shrugged. "So what do you say?"

Winky turned to her yellow friend, then back to her ghost friends.

Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were giving her 'don't-do-it!' looks, while Blinky gave her a half smile, encouraging her to do what was right.

Winky turned back to Pac-Man. "Alright, Pac-Man. I'll do it. I'll absorb the Darkness and stop him forever."

* * *

**Awesome way to end the chapter, no? Haha, well let's see here...*scrolls up and down page* Oh here! Mavis the ghost, along with Sue, Spooky, Kinky, and Spunky. They are actual ghosts from Namco games/shows. I do not own them...This of course goes for the Ghost Gang, Pac-Man, Patra, and Reck-It-Ralph reference, the Bad-Anon.**

**Now I know the story ends on a weird, OMG don't do it note, but...well I have no reasoning for that XD**

**Thanks to all my silent readers, reviewers, and so forth. **

**Until February!**

**~Delia the Adventuress**


End file.
